


The Youngest

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is <i>determined</i> to fight Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Youngest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Longb'ox](http://fuckyeahlongbox.tumblr.com) for the prompt, Damian meets Cassandra Cain :D

“Go, on, just try and hit me.”

“No.”

“I bet you’re just scared.”

“No.”

“You’re just jealous because he’s my real father.”

“No.”

“You’re just angry because I get more time with Brown than you do.”

“No.”

“Fine, I don’t even want to fight you. It was just a test.”

_thwap_

“That doesn’t count! I wasn’t ready!”


End file.
